Brothers for ever
by namikazenikky
Summary: The 4th great ninja war has ended, Sasuke has returned but he is going to be killed, what will Naruto and his friends do?
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers forever**

Chapter 1: The end of the war!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story, it"s strictly property of Masashi Kihimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

It was the last day of the 4th great shinobi war, and Naruto had just killed Obito with a **rasen-shuriken **to the skull of the ex-konoha ninja, d shinobi were returning to their respective villages to bury their dead and re-grow their economy.

Uchiha Madara was sealed by the four resurrected previous Hokages at the cost of all their remaining charka, Minato had given Naruto his blessings and now we see our hero at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, Every one that remained in the village during the war were waiting for the return of their families some were heart-broken on being told that their loved ones were killed but they knew what was to come after war… A large funeral was held in memory of all the shinobi that were killed in the war… Naruto looked up at the sunset; it felt good to be finally home. Sakura joined him.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Naruto, you can tell me"

"It's Sasuke."

"He got lost in the darkness and now that he's back, he's going to be killed… It's not just fair…."

"Naruto, it hurts me too, but there's nothing we can do now…"

"No Sakura… I'm going to save him….

Chapter 1 end

There you have it, the first chapter of my story, Brothers for ever… If you have complains, don't hesitate to tell me, please its namikazenikky your service…


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers forever

Chapter 2: The execution and the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

It was the next day after Naruto had made up his mind to save Sasuke from the clutches of death. All the members of the Konoha 12 and the team Sasuke fan girls were present, some were crying, some bowing their heads in respect for the last Uchiha… Naruto and the remaining members of the Konoha 12 were planning on their next moves for the Sasuke retrieval mission, Kiba and Akamaru were making scouting the area for more ANBU that were to come at the scene of Sasuke's execution…

Tsunade stood next to the ANBU holding the bloody beaten up Sasuke... She addressed the Civilians and Shinobi alike saying;

Welcome on this great day to the execution of the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke who left the village for power and went to the rogue sannin Orochimaru. He has returned but sadly, according to the laws of the Villages, every rogue that returns is to be executed…

She then said; Anbu, Proceed… the ANBU all threw their most powerful weapons and justu at him but they were surprised when everything and all the ANBU were thrown back, before passing out they heard a voice calling: **Shinra Tensei**, they were all shocked to see Naruto with the Rinnegan in his right eye socket.

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi used his Susano'o to stop Nagato from pulling out Naruto's soul and blasting off Kirabi's head, but in the process, he ended up damaging Naruto's right eye in the process , when Itachi used his Susano'o's sword to seal Nagato.

Nagato replaced Naruto's lost eye when he had regained control and Naruto put a genjustu on the eye to prevent the information from leaking out.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto stood behind the smoke screen, his glare daring anyone to try to do anything else, two words came out from his mouth as the rest of the Konoha 12 dropped to the ground next to Naruto; Bansho Tein'n!


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers forever**

Chapter 3: Rinnegan warrior, Yondaime, Jiraiya and Nagatos' legacy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

**Bansho Tein'n!**

He pulled Sasuke from the log and immediately, the ANBU sprang up…

The boar shaped mask ANBU came first, going through hand signs; **Doton**: **Retsudo Tenshou no justu-Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm Technique.**

When he said this, the earth around Naruto started turning and turned into quicksand… Naruto jumped high into the air and summoned three clones; he then gave Sasuke to one clone and it Hiraishin-ed to a safe place, the other two quickly went through hand signs saying;

"**Raiton: Rairyuudan no justu-Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique.**"

"**Suiton:Suiryuudan no justu-Water Release: Water Dragon Technique."**

Two large dragons of water and Lightning mixed and formed an ultimate Lightning Dragon; it descended on the boar masked ANBU who tried to move but was held in place by Shikamaru. The dragon descended on the ANBU who closed his eyes and awaited the dragon, a wolf masked ANBU jumped up as she was ready to stab Naruto but was quickly rendered useless by 64 strikes to his **tenketsu**… He then received an air palm from an angry Hinata Hyuuga who muttered something about keeping hands off her boyfriend, Naruto then activated **Sennin mode(Sage mode) **and used **Frog Kumite **to enhance his strength and speed, he quickly took out 15 ANBU captains and 3 commanders and the ran through Hand signs, cut his thumb, slammed his palm on the ground and yelled:

**Kuchiyose no justu! **Several poofs of smoke came into existence as Naruto stood on the Toad summons(**Just like Naruto vs Pein entrance) **He looked down as all the shinobi that wanted to carry on with the execution started attacking, the toads quickly took care of them and dispelled leaving only Gamabunta, which all the Konoha 12 including Sasuke who was asleep on Naruto's shoulder, they all left with the Toad Boss, and all the Civilians Konoha were really shocked that their hero could do this to them… Tsunade had a hidden smirk, really happy that Naruto still cared for all his friends… Hopefully, the council wouldn't really piss her off…

**The End**

That's the end of chapter 3, please remember to read and review, it's Namikazenikky still your service…


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers forever**

Chapter 4: Rogue ninjas, the council's decision.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

**I wanted to apologize for the shortness of my previous stories, and I want to promise that from now on, each chapter will be 500+ words per chapter, it's still Namikazenikky your service, now R&R**

The Konoha 12 descended on a mountain top and Gamabunta dispelled after being thanked by Naruto.

Naruto wanted to start by levelling the ground to form a plateau so that the Konoha 12 could live in a place and also to take care of Sasuke… He shouted;

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi- Earth Release: Mud Turnover."**

Instantly, the ground around in front of them turned into a swamp- cement like foundation, He then yelled;

"**Katon: Goukakyu no justu- Fire release: Great fireball technique."**

The muddy swamp was then heated and turned to concrete, hence their foundation. He also used a **Mokuton** justu to build a very large house with the Uzumaki swirl on the door with 15 rooms, because Naruto had a feeling that they would need those rooms later on.

**Sasuke's room**

Ino and Sakura were healing Sasuke's injuries as Naruto stepped into the room. He was immediately tackled by a crying Sakura telling him thank you over and over again, he had to literally push her off him while telling her that everything was okay, Ino just told him a thank you quietly as Sasuke was still sleeping…

He wanted to take a seat but he heard someone shouting his name, He went out and saw that it was Kiba that wanted to tell him that the house was awesome.

He felt a chill go up his spine as he thought of what Tsunade was thinking right then.

**With Tsunade**

She just sat there in the council room listening to the constant squeaks called shouts that the council members were constantly giving her about Naruto, they were saying;

"Kill the demon"

"Label him a rogue"

"Destroy the demon"

"Label them all rogues in the bingo book" a retired ninja now civilian said.

This got murmurs from all the civilians in the council but they were all silenced by a large amount of Killing Intent (which will now be called **K.I.) **the room settled down and Danzo spoke up, (In this fiction, Danzo is still alive)

"Tsunade-"

"It's Hokage-sama to you Danzo!" Tsunade shouted.

"Very well, Hokage-sama, the Konoha 12 have committed high treason by freeing a returned rogue and leaving with him which now classifies them as rogues too and by the laws, they should be listed in Bingo Book as A-S rank shinobi.

Murmurs were again heard from all oft civilians in the council and after a long vote and arguments, they were all listed in the Bingo book with all of them having A ranks except Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke had an S rank, while Naruto had an SS rank.

**Time skip 2 weeks later**

**Underground ROOT ANBU hideout**

Danzo stood before 50 ROOT ANBU operatives and commanded them to go Sunagakure where the Konoha 12 were seen last as they went to see Gaara.

Danzo said to them;

"I want you all to go the border of Kumogakure and Sunagakure where you are likely to find the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his friends, if you find them; you are to engage them in battle, is that understood?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama…"

"Good disperse!"

Immediately, choruses of "Hai" were heard and they shunshined away.

**3 hours later**

The squad of ROOT ANBU appeared in front of the Konoha 12, Sasuke was fully healed and immediately, he awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto however was not with them at the moment, so the ANBU thought they at least had an advantage, the first three jumped up and yelled in unison;

"**Katon: Ryuuka no justu- Fire release: Dragon fire technique."**

Their three techniques combined to form a larger dragon of fire and it quickly descended unto the Konoha 12, the techniques were surprisingly stopped by large man-like armour. They found it to be Sasuke's **Susano'o **and the three ANBU quickly retreated to join the rest as seven more came up and yelled together;

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no justu- Water release: Grand waterfall technique.**"

Water rose behind the Konoha 12 and started to descend but was quickly blocked by Sasuke's **Susano'o **again. The ANBU started losing patience and they began charging up their most powerful justu combination and they all yelled;

"**ROOT ANBU hijustu: Kuchiyose no justu: Danzo- ROOT ANBU secret technique: Summoning art: Danzo.**"

Immediately, Danzo felt himself being pulled and he thought, time already?

A large poof of smoke was shown, and the Konoha 12 saw Danzo and were shocked that the ROOT ANBU could actually summon a Human, let alone Danzo…

Danzo smirked as he said:

"Hmmm, what do we have here? The famous Konoha 12, you traitors will be killed by my hands today and all he shouted was;

"**Fuuton**"

Everything paused for a second before the very wind raced and pierced through Sasuke's **Susano'o **and Sasuke had no time to be shocked as he dodged the bullet-like wind justu, Danzo then took this opportunity to shoot another one to the still stunned member of the group, Hinata; As the justu almost hit Hinata, Naruto's voice was heard saying;

"**Shinra Tensei**"

The justu was repelled so fast that Danzo could only move far enough for it to cut his cheek and release blood.

Naruto then said;

"Wrong choice Danzo, today you die."

**The End**

**Thank you folks, this chapters is long compared to the others, expect more**

**Like this from me, it's still Namikazenikky your service please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers forever**

Chapter 5: Wind vs. Wind, Sharingan vs. Rinnegan.

**Okay, Kyuubigoku really made my day, he is my mentor actually, my writing inspiration, and now because of him, my stories are going to be so awesome almost like his. You can follow me on twitter Iam_Namikaze.**

**Please drop your Twitter handles too.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

Danzo told him;

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you are not strong enough to take on all of us, you will die.

Immediately, he waved his hands and then 20 ROOT ANBU members moved in front of Danzo as they knew that he wanted to release the seal on his right hand, they quickly went through handsigns and yelled;

"**Fuuton: Shinkugyoku- Wind release: Vacuum sphere**"

They all inhaled and exhaled a large number of compressed air bullets made with wind charka. The wind chakra was too fast for Naruto to do another **Shinra Tensei **but Sasuke was able to able to counter with a quick yell of;

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no justu- Fire release: Great fireball technique**"

The wind spheres were instantly lit with fire and sent back to the ROOT ANBU who dodged though it killed 8 instantly and injured 7, the remaining 35 broke into groups of 7 which five members each, 5 were for the different elements, the remaining 2 for taijustu and genjustu respectively, the taijutsu group got into a serious set of taijustu strikes with Lee and Hinata, they were quickly destroyed but were not prepared for the incoming strike of water and lightning strikes mixed together , Lee was able to shield Hinata but he got the brunt of the lightning attacks, he became paralysed but Hinata quickly tended to him. The genjustu squad took over and made a mistake by targeting Sasuke who used his sharingan to counter it and lock the ROOT ANBU in the world of his Tsukiyomi, they were quickly broken. The remaining elemental squads started forming dragons with all five elements forming an all elemental dragon, it instilled fear into the hearts of some of the members of the Konoha 12, but Shino was smirking and people were starting to think that Shino was going insane, but the dragon immediately vanished and the ROOT ANBU started feeling drained and Shino explained;

"I had my Kikaichu secretly drain your chakra so you should have felt a little bit drained even if you hadn't used your chakra at all."

The Konoha 12 were silently praising Shino but the ROOT ANBU were cursing as all their chakra had been put into that last attack, some passed out because of Chakra exhaustion while some dropped dead.

They then heard the voice of the person that they had forgotten was still in the battle; Danzo…

"Well, the seal is out" he said as the Konoha 12 saw that he had pale flesh, apparently not his own with sharingans transplanted into the arm, he then zoomed past all the now recovering ROOT ANBU as he stood directly in front of Naruto and without handsigns, silently said;

"**Fuuton:-**" He didn't have time to finish as he was instantly killed by an arrow from Sasuke's **Susano'o**, he then appeared again, completely unfazed, one sharingan closed and it wasn't unnoticed by Hinata, Byakugan active, Sasuke instantly identified the technique as the "**Izanagi**", which he quickly explained its abilities to each member of the Konoha 12 through Ino. As she communicated through their minds to save time and prevent the information from getting to Danzo who still thought that they didn't know what it was.

Kiba went first with Akamaru as he yelled;

"**Gatsuuga**"

They became torpedoes of steel and cut through Danzo as one more eye closed and he re-appeared, they continued destroying him until he became very weak and had to separate himself from the arm as Senju Hashirama's skin cells in the arm started over-powering him, Sasuke saw this and used the opportunity to capture him in a genjustu to make him think that he had cut the arm off, but when he dispelled it, it was too late., Danzo was dying.

He managed to release hi seal that captures everything within its radius and seals it forever with him.

Naruto made the Chibaku Tensei and threw the ball of gravity at Danzo, it made contact and started pulling chunks of Earth towards him and he made a miniature moon with Danzo in-between, Naruto used a bit of Kyuubi's chakra and was able to push the miniature moon into space.

The still alive ROOT ANBU quickly moved to attack Naruto while he was still tired. Naruto quickly flew through handsigns and yelled;

"**Kuchiyose no justu**" and the three headed dog-like summon attacked and destroyed them all but two who quickly shunshined away from the battle field, Lee and Kiba wanted to go after them but were stopped by Naruto, who told them to allow the two ROOT ANBU to escape because he had used a seal which he had made on the body of one of the escaped ROOT ANBU which would make him go to the council room and would be able to speak to them through a link with the ANBU operative's body.

The Konoha 12 thought that the plan was awesome and so they returned to their house together.

**3 hours later**

**Konoha's council room**

The council awaited Danzo's return, but were startled when an ANBU operative whom Tsunade couldn't recognise dropped to the ground and immediately was controlled by Naruto, he said;

"Ohayo(a greeting, preferably good morning.) Tsunade-baachan, this is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

The council tensed at hearing that he knew his heritage while the civilian side was completely ignorant and were confused, Tsunade was shocked but quickly shrugged it off and she told Naruto that he could continue.

Naruto proceeded saying;

"Baa-chan, the person I am speaking through is a ROOT ANBU operative who is one of the two survivors of the fight between The Konoha 12 as you know us. Danzo instructed 50 ROOT ANBU operatives to attack us and when they were pushed to the wall too much, Danzo came himself, he fought us all, and we found out that his right eye and right arm were filled with Sharingan, there is a scroll in the left Kunai patch of this shinobi's body with the eye and arm of the now late Shimura Danzo for you to examine, the rest of his body is sealed in a miniature moon which I pushed into space.

I'll speak to you later baa-chan.

With love, Naruto Uzumaki Naruto, ex Konoha Shinobi, legacy and son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, also your surrogate grandson, later baa-chan, and use clones to do the paperwork for you."

Tsunade was shocked, the solution to her problem was there and she never even thought of it.

"Thank you Naruto" she said as she silently cried.

"No problem" he said, Inoichi then spoke up;

"Naruto, are our children okay?" Naruto then replied,

"Yep they are all good…" Ino heard her father's voice and she yelled;

"Hey Tou-san, how are you?"

"Very good Ino, very good." Naruto then spoke up again;

"Baa-chan, take this paper off when I'm done and paste it somewhere safe, only Senju blood and Chakra would be able to use it so you can communicate with me anytime, for now bye.". And the link was severed. Tsunade adjourned the meeting and she left with the seal.

**Chapter 5 end**

**Woo-hoo, the fifth chapter is complete, whew, that was long guys, but still not as good as kyuubigoku-sama. Please R&R, thank you lileill for favoriting me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers forever**

**Chapter 6: ****Madara is free, the ultimate battle.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, My sensei… Just joking!

**Hey, y'all this is going to be the best chapter yet, you are going to love it.**

**Big shout out to the greatest author of all time, Kyuubigoku, My ultimate writing inspiration and mentor.**

**Let's begin.**

**3 YEARS LATER**

**KONOHA'S TRAINING GROUND 7.**

**UNDERGROUND.**

One of the sealed bodies started levitating and the seal broke and it revealed the slowly regenerating body of Uchiha Madara, he slowly chuckled and said;

"The foolish Obito couldn't even protect himself from the blast and the sealing, well I'll do it alone, and this feeling of déjà vu he thought.

I must be in Konoha."

A loud bang was heard and the alarm went off all around Konoha, all the shinobi quickly shunshined to the training ground, they were all shocked as they saw the person whom they thought they were free from. Tsunade growled as she said;

"Uchiha Madara…"

Madara smirked as he said;

"Hmmm, last Senju, I thought I had killed you"

"Yeah you wish." She said as she looked at her grandfather's worst enemy.

"Very well, you'll die today." He then looked at all the ninjas and asked;

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That is none of your business" Tsunade said as she started making handsigns shouting;

"**Doton: Yomi Yuna- Earth Release: Swamp of the underworld**"

Madara jumped high into the air and shouted:

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no justu- Fire Release: Great fireball technique**"

The fire met the swamp and it was hardened back to earth. Madara landed on the earth and made two clones who quickly decimated the army and locked eyes with Tsunade as he said;

"I ask again, where is Naruto Uzuma-" Madara couldn't finish as he heard the voice of the only person he thought was worthy of fighting him, Tsunade aside.

"I'm here" Naruto said and everyone wondered where the voice was coming from, it suddenly dawned on Madara, he was running.

Madara suddenly crossed his arms in an X position to block an incoming Rasengan from the blonde in **Sennin mode (Sage mode), **Naruto still had the genjustu covering his right eye and Madara didn't know so he thought that the blond was stupid for coming at him with just his **Sennin mode**. Naruto saw him and quickly spoke up;

"Uchiha Madara, I don't know how you broke your seal, but this time, you are going to be trapped for all eternity." Madara just chuckled and said;

"Very well, bring it on" he said as he and Naruto quickly engaged themselves in an even match of taijustu. He was surprised at how the blond boy was able to keep up with him in the little "dance" of theirs. He looked up at the boy and said:

:"You've gotten better over the time that I've been sealed, have you been training?"

"Why thank you, and yes I have." Naruto said.

Madara then jumped back and activated his E.M.S., he then called on his **Susano'o **to protect him from an incoming rasen-shuriken. Naruto quickly prepared 4 clones and instructed them on what to do as they each formed a rasen-shuriken each and threw them on the ground around the giant armour of Chakra. The ground that Madara was standing on, suddenly gave way and Madara realized the reason why Naruto had thrown the 4 Rasen-shuriken around him;

"He wanted me to fall right out of my Susano'o, clever bastard." Lee quickly appeared behind Madara and wrapped him with his bandages and yelled;

" **Omote Renge**"

Lee blew up the ground below the surface and hopped out of the crater and to the now visible Konoha 12. Madara started regenerating and Kiba and Akamaru who were already in the **Inuzuka Jinju Konb Henge: Soutou Rou (Inuzuka Man Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) **attacked while yelling;

"**Garoga- Double Wolf Fang**"

Madara who was fully recovered, activated his Rinnegan and pushed them back with the **Shinra Tensei.**

He started smirking but it was short-lived as he saw Naruto with the Rinnegan in his eye. Naruto shouted;

"**Kuchiyose no justu**" and the three headed dog, the large bird and the chameleon appeared and started attacking Madara who was having a tough time as the dog continued growing heads as it was attacked, Madara was shocked that he, the person that fought on par with the Shodaime Hokage no Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Hashirama, was being pushed aside, he quickly headed straight for Naruto and released a fire technique that was bigger than 5 Itachis' **Katon; Goukakyuu no justu **mixed but was furious that Naruto had quickly absorbed the justu, Naruto was getting tired, not as tired as a normal person who had a transplanted Rinnegan because the Uzumaki blood flowed through his veins.

Madara simply spiked his chakra and moved into another match of taijustu with Naruto and was pleased to see that he had gained the upper hand as he took advantage of the blonde's fatigue and started throwing the boy around as he utilised his speed to the fullest, he laughed as the Konoha 12 looked at the bloody beaten up stump of their team-mate, Sasuke attacked next, his Mangekyo spinning dangerously as he quickly activated his **Susano'o** and shot an arrow towards Madara who dodged it and quickly passed through Sasuke's chakra armour like it wasn't even there and stapped the boy through the heart, omly for him to re-appear behind Madara and pass a **Chidori (Power of a thousand birds)** through his heart and Madara jumped away as he started regenerating, he then said;

"**Izanagi**, I see, Sasuke, you are growing up, but however, you are too weak." he moved quickly again only to be kicked across the training ground now battle ground, he looked up only to see Naruto with the **Sennin mode, Bijuu mode **andthe** rinnegan** flaring… He chakra and **K.I. **he was letting out was making many shinobi and civilians alike pass out.

Naruto then said to Madara, You are going to be sealed for all eternity and say hello to my Tou-san for me, Naruto quickly went through handsigns and said quietly as 50 of his clones started beating Madara (Even faster than Yoruichi in Bleach).

"**Shiki Fuujin- Dead Demon Seal**"

Madara's eyes widened as he yelled to Naruto;

"Stop it, you'll die too" but Naruto only laughed saying;

"I'll do you one last favor" and Madara asked;

"And that is?"

"I'll seal you at the place that you hate most, the Valley of the end", Madara looked in horror, for the first time in over 20 years, he was scared, Naruto Hiraishin-ed with Madara to the Valley of the End and dropped him and the Shinigami appeared behind Naruto and said;

"**Human you have completed your half of the deal, I will complete mine now"** As he said it, Madara looked puzzled as Naruto explained to him.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was dying as the war was ending and when he met the **Shinigami**, he expected his soul to be removed from his body but instead, the **Shinigami** made a deal with him saying;

"**If you can bring me the soul of Uchiha Madara, because I know that one day, he will break free, wait till then and I will not take your soul and I will also grant you one wish. Do you accept?"**

"Yes, Shinigami-sama, thank you."

"**Very well, goodbye till then."**

**FLASHBACK END.**

Madara's soul was then extracted as he screamed in pain and the **Shinigami **asked Naruto what his wish was, Naruto said;

"I ask for immortality for me and my friends, the Konoha 12."

"**Very well, it shall be granted, goodbye."**

"Thank you very much, Shinigami-sama."

Then bright white lights covered all the members of the Konoha 12 and they felt

stronger… oh, they would find out why soon enough.

**Chapter 6 End**

**And that's a wrap, pls R&R, thank you, it's still Namikazenikky your service.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers forever

Chapter 7: Shinigami's visit, a new universe is unleashed.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in my story; it's strictly property of Masashi Kishimoto, I also do not own any Bleach or any character, I it's strictly property of its creator(I'll find out later.)Now, let's begin.

The battle with Madara was finally over and Konoha had immediately started the repairs and funding for the repairs of the Valley of the end. The Konoha 12 had all gone back to their home and had all settled down after they had been told of their immortality

and Naruto suddenly had the impulse to summon the Shinigami and he immediately summoned him and they all fell to their knees at the insane amount of spiritual pressure that the Shinigami possessed and he spoke up;

"**Uzumaki Naruto, Due to the wish that was granted to you, my spirit pressure spiked too high and it made me see a little into another universe and I have seen that there is a man who is going to kill the Spirit King of that universe which will cause bad changes in all of the other universes including this universe, so because of the immortality which you have all gained, I want to ask that you all go into that universe and stop that man, but be warned, he has a lot of power, hollows, arrancar and and your chakra would be able to change between chakra and reiatsu which is the term for spiritual pressure n that universe and you will all gain triple your normal speed, power and chakra.**

**The types of souls there are; human souls a.k.a plus, shinigami, though they are lesser soul reapers, and arrancar who are souls who have changed into horrible monsters and given normal human structure, among them, the more powerful versions of them are called Espada, you will find out more later by people whom I have told about you, the first two people you are to bond with in that universe; they are; Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. You should go now, I am being called; Pack your things and a portal called a garganta will open and take you there, farewell and thank you."**

"We will Shinigami-sama" they said.

They all packed and 10 minutes later, the garganta opened and they all stepped in, the garganta closed and they allfound themselves falling from the sky, Sasuke immediately made hand signs for the "**Kuchiyose no justu**" and immediately a large become hawk appeared under all of them and they all fell on the hawk and Sasuke told it to take them to the ground as they saw a man who had raised a large banner that read; Urahara Kisuke with a cat on his shoulder, he smiled and said as they came down and the bird summon poofed away.

"Welcome to my world, as you all know, I'm Urahara Kisuke and the cat on my shoulder is Shihoin Yoruichi." The Konoha 12 were confused as they wondered how they would communicate with a cat, then it hit; It was a henge. Yoruichi smiled and dropped the henge and she appeared naked which all the males except Shino passed out with nosebleeds. She quickly flash-stepped away but was quickly stopped by Naruto who was shocked that his speed had increased so much, Yoruichi looked surprised but refused to show it as she put on her clothes, she said;

"You are pretty interesting for a human soul; I wonder why you don't have your chain link with you." Naruto looked puzzled.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing Shin-sama didn't tell you about the chain link, well it's practically the chain that holds a plus to the earth, mostly because of regrets of dying, in some cases the pluses move with their chains attached to only their chests and the chains eat themselves and thus they become hollows" Yoruichi stated. Naruto just shrugged and replied;

"Well, guess it's because we are shinobi." Yoruichi then said;

"It's getting late, let's return to Urahara's"

"I suppose we should" was Naruto's reply, and with that they returned to the shop.

It was night-time when they were through with the introductions and settling down, Kiba was somewhat pleased to see cars and he hoped to drive one, shino just let his kikaichu go out and know what their new environment was like, Naruto felt a big amount of reiatsu ad went out to see it but not before giving Hinata a peck on her cheek and hugging Sakura; He was about to meet his first Hollow; He arrived at the scene and saw the "hollow" almost kill a little girl who he thought must be a shinigami because of her outfit and sword; he then saw a boy that was a bit taller than he was and had orange hair, he saw that the girl suddenly stabbed the boy and he seemingly wore the same kind of outfit while the girl's kimono had suddenly become white meaningthat her power was gone and the boy now had a large sword instead of a thin blade like the rest of boy had taken the hollow's arm off in one swipe and quickly finished the job, another hollow suddenly jumped out of another open garganta and started to head towards the boy but quickly stopped and saw Naruto, it quickly headed for Naruto but naruto quickly made a clone and charged a rasengan, he then rammed the hollow's mask and it quickly died, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo just stared in awe at the strength of the Human that stood before their eyes, he just killed a hollow with a weird blue orb, Ichigo quickly asked;

"Oi, who are you?" Naruto just shrugged and said, Meet me at the Urahara residence and with that he was gone. Rukia told Ichigo that they had to meet the guy the next day before the entire Kurosaki house except Ichigo was brainwashed about the event, they were made to believe that a truck crashed into their home, Naruto just laughed and grinned wildly as he knew Ichigo was going to havea heart attack just from seeing him, the teacher said;

"Good morning class, today we have 13 new students to replace thirteen of the fifteen students that left our class they are;

Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, Rukia Kuchiki and last of all;"Ichigo was shocked that the girl that he saw yesterday was now attending his school and his thoughts were stopped when he saw the boy that he learned never to mess with, the teacher then called his name:

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**Chapter 7 end, I'm very sorry for posting this chapter late and it was under some circumstances, read and review, see u later.**


End file.
